I'll Stand By You
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: When an accident leaves Rachel's unborn children at risk and the house practically uninhabitable,what's going to happen? Our first Hurt/Comfort fic
1. The accident

**Finn's POV**

I woke up and forgot where I was. Then I realised I was on the couch,Rach kicked me out of the bed cause she said she needed the room and her hormones were acting up. Then I heard screaming coming from our bedroom. I raced upstairs only to have a lung full of smoke hit me in the chest. "Rach!" I cried, my eyes welling up

"Finn!" I heard a weak cough

"Rach? RACH WHERE ARE YOU?"

"FINN!"Her cries were getting weaker by the second. There was NO way I was going out without my wife. I needed her as much as she needed me.

"Stay there Rach, crouch down on the floor and cover your mouth with a jumper"

Just then the roof caved in. I couldn't hear her voice. Moments later there were alarms outside.

I'm not sure what happened next,everything went black

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I didn't mean to kick Finn out,it was just that I needed the space and my hormones were making me even moodier than normal. I had just finished watching "The Lion King" (our movie) when I smelt it. At first I thought it was one of the neighbours. But as the scent got stronger I became I suddenly realised it was smoke

"Finn!"I cried out

"Rach? RACH WHERE ARE YOU?"

Smoke flooded our bedroom,almost causing me to pass out

"FINN!"

"Stay there Rach,crouch down on the floor and cover your mouth with a jumper"

I don't know how I managed it in my condition but somehow I did


	2. I'll stand by You

**Finn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and began violently coughing. Doctors and cute nurses were around me in an instant "Where am I?"

"Mr Hudson, what do you remember?" asked a pretty blonde nurse who I recognised as Quinn Puckerman

"I remember smoke and...Rach,where's Rachel?"

"Your wife and 2 sons are alive but only just"

"What do you mean 2 sons?"

"It was the only way we could save them,they're in the NICU and they will stay there for a quite a while seeing as they're 12 weeks premature"

After I was free to go, I went straight up to the NICU. "Hudson?" I asked the receptionist "Can I see your ID sir?" After she checked my ID she led me down a corridor and into the room where my two boys were.

As I looked into the plastic coffin,all my fears about Rachel seemed to melt away,they were so tiny,I slid my wedding ring over the left ankle of the smaller one,it looked like some sort of anklet,not a ring. We had already decided on names. The bigger one Christopher Kurt and the smaller one Daniel William. Daniel was covered in more tubes

I couldn't hold it in any longer,I didn't expect to see my sons like that,if it wasn't for the fire then none of this would've ever it didn't happen in the first place,if it didn't happen then we'd be at home,looking at baby names over chocolate chip pancakes,feeling their little kicks. I put my hand in the hole and gently stroked his leg "Hey Danny, um listen, you may not recognise my voice yet, well you should 'cause I've been talking to you loads but anyway I'm your Dad"

He slowly opened his eyes,even though they were blue I could tell that he was gonna have mine and Rachel's brown eyes


	3. Dear Cheesy Lord

I knew Rachel would want to find out 'bout Chris and Danny, so I headed towards the Lincoln ward on floor 3, where a pretty hot nurse was on the desk, tapping away on a computer.

"Is Rachel Hudson here?" I stammered

"I'm sorry sir, visting times are over" she said without looking up from the computer screen

"No, you don't understand, this is my wife we're talking about. S-she was in a fire a-and I've just got back from the Harrow ward, to see my sons who are 12 weeks premature"

"I'm sorry sir, visiting times are over. Goodbye" she repeated. Just then a nurse I recognised came up to me. "Finn, honey whats wrong? Why are you here?".

I rested my head on my Mom's shoulder and started crying. It was exactly like the time when she caught me singing "I'll Stand By You" to a sonogram of Beth

"What's wrong?"

"Fire...a-and Rachel...twins"

She started rubbing my back and humming the song that always calmed me down as a kid. Never say Never. I remember when I was like 5, it was a really stormy night, so I crawled into Mom's bed with my gee-gee and she started humming Never say Never for some reason. Since then it's always helped me settle down.

Rachel was covered in tubes and had a mask over her face.

"Rach? Rachel?"

Nothing

"It's me,Finn"

Still nothing. I tried louder "RACH!" Nothing. Thats when I couldn't keep in my emotions. I knelt at her side and cried. Whilst crying I also prayed. To the Cheesy God, even the real God, to make Rachel better.


	4. Consequences

It was whilst I was crying that a doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr Hudson, I'm Dr Hetford"

"What's wrong with my wife?" I demanded to know

"Mr Hudson, please calm down. I know you're upset, the condition of your wife is stable but severe. She's suffered smoke inhalation, a broken ankle, where the beam fell and several cracked ribs"

"She's going to be okay though?"

"We cannot garuntee it but she responding to the treatments we've given her so far"

"So she's okay?"

"Like I said earlier,her condition is stable but severe. At the moment she's in a coma.."

"When will she wake up?" I cried, tears pouring down my face. Now I know how Kurt must've felt when Burt was in a coma after a heart attack

"We don't know yet. Sorry" And with that he walked away


	5. Your wish has been granted,signed:GC

3 days. It had been officially 3 days since the accident. Mom suggested I brought in some stuff that helped her wake up. So far all the stuff I brought her didn't do anything. Until I brought in The Lion King

"Hey Rach" I kissed her cheek as always

"Um listen, if you can, I've brought in a movie I thought you might like to watch" I produced the DVD from my rucksack

"I know you can't see it what you in a coma and all but I still thought you'd like to enjoy it"

10 minutes into the movie,still nothing from Rachel, only the beeping from the machines. Suddenly the beeping came slightly faster and I swear I saw Rachel move her head slightly

"Rach?" she moved her head slightly again. There and then I knew what I had to do

"Hang on Rach,I'm gonna go get a doctor" I ran as fast as I could towards the reception desk

"Rach...waking...WHERE'S A DOCTOR?" "

Calm down Mr Hudson, Dr Hetford's just been alerted and is coming down"

* * *

**Rachel's pov**

I don't understand what happened. I could hear what was going on for the past few days but I couldn't see. It was almost like I was half asleep. My stomach also felt weird, it was like the twins weren't there anymore and it was just nothing. "Hey Rach" I felt him kiss my cheek "Um listen, if you can I've brought in a movie I thought you might like to watch"

I heard him rustling around his rucksack searching for something

"Got it!"he said brightly "It's your favourite. Since our old copy got burnt in the fire, I got a new copy" Moments later I heard the familiar first notes of "The Circle of Life"

"I'm just gonna be right here" I heard him sitting down next to me


	6. 1 Year Later

**YO! What up peeps? *clears throat* Sorry 'bout that *shifty eyes***

**1 year later**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. Stretching my arm out and I placed it around Finn's shoulder. It had been just over a year since the fire. We moved into a new house and after 3 months, the twins were allowed home.

"Morning handsome" I whispered nibbling Finn's ear slightly, making him moan. I was about to pull him into a deep kiss when I heard crying coming from the baby monitor. Sighing, I paced into the nursery. I've always loved walking in here. Finn decorated it whilst the twins were still in hospital. The walls were covered in clouds, with a floating house held up by balloons in the middle of it. The bottom was an ocean full of the Finding Nemo characters and on the wall next to the cribs, was all the Toy Story characters. Lotso, Jessie, Bullseye, Woody, Rex, Buzz. That was my favourite part. A tiny wail came from the crib.

"Hey Danny" I cooed picking up my son. I looked into the crib on the right and smiled. There was Christopher, his mouth lopsided, a trail of drool hanging out. He was on his side, one hand clutching a black ear belonging to a Pluto toy he got from Grampa Bear, the other curled into a fist that was resting by his face. I stroked his dark hair and laughed as he didn't do anything. That was one thing about Chris. He had gained his father's sleeping abilities. Whereas Danny had inherited my singing lungs. Finn always complains that "Out of all the things he gains, it had to be the lungs"

"Chris, hey Chris, come on bud time to get up. We've got a big day ahead" I gently shook him awake. That got him. He started whining in protest. If there was one thing that they both shared as twins, it was the fact that they HATED being woken up. That and they both love marshmallows, preferably melted. Other than that they were so different. Danny, is definitely a mommy's boy and loves his Grammy whereas Chris definitely prefers his Grampa Bear.

"Finn, could you sort out breakfast?" I called into the baby monitor. I heard some groaning and giggled

"Yep, what d'you want?" he mumbled sleepily

"DADADADADAD!" Danny squealed excitedly

"No sorry bud, you can't have dadad for breakfast" I grinned ruffling his hair

"Oh" he started crying

"But that doesn't mean you can't have a bowl of oatmeal. It's your favourite" I encouraged him

Just then, Finn appeared, leaning in the doorway, trying to do his most sexiest pose

"Mornin' beautiful" he pulled me in for a kiss which I gratefully recieved

"Mornin' Finn" I sighed happily breathing in his special scent of coffee, deodorant and toothpaste, it was almost like old times

"Okay, who needs doing this time?"

"Chris. And also Danny, but Chris first" I said, passing Chris over, whose eyelids were starting to droop again

"Oh no you don't. You can sleep after breakfast"

He gave a small grunt in response

"Okay...come on stinkybutt, let's get you changed"

I loved the way Finn handled the twins. He was basically a big kid himself so it wasn't that hard. Ever since they could crawl, Finn had them trying to kick a football or grasp onto a baseball bat. He was there when they crawled, he was there when they took their first steps, he's even cam-corded their first diaper change at home.

* * *

Later that day, we were at the reunion. We were at a fancy bar, with a games room and an air hockey table which Noah and Sam were hogging. Finn waited a few hours before he made his move

"Um..where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"Finn, this is the games room"

"I know" he grinned, quietly closing the door

I'm always gonna stand by you. And we're gonna need it if Chris and Danny want a little brother"

Before I could question it, he had me on the air hockey table

"I love you Finn"

"Love you more Rachel, but this...this is only the beginning"


End file.
